


Desires in the Mirror

by nursal1060



Series: Chronicles of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, After Hours, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depressed Harry Potter, Depression, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts memories, Holding Hands, Innocent Draco Malfoy, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Memories, Mental Healing, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mirror of Erised, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Reliving the Past, Reunions, School Dances, School secrets, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Draco Malfoy, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, Touch-Therapy, Weddings, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), hogwarts after dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a painful war, Draco and Harry find healing in one another. After a trip to the Mirror of Erised, Harry learns more about how he and Draco feel about one another.





	Desires in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched MischiefMakers on Youtube, I strongly suggest you do, as their Drarry and Wolfstar videos are stellar! They are the reason I decided to write even more about this pairing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave comments and kudos, I appreciate them!

Harry sat at the cold stone steps at the corridor entrance as the clock struck midnight. The moon glistened off the fountain’s water in the center. The breeze was still tonight. Harry sat undisturbed by any staff members, even though it was past curfew as the teachers all knew Harry needed time away from the others.

 

The Wizarding War had ended a year ago, however, Harry and many other students who participated in the war and decided to stay at the school. There were many reasons, including losing family members and mental illness. For Harry and some others, being in Hogwarts was a form of comfort from the PTSD that the wizards had experienced. The school had been rebuilt from the ground up, but Harry chose to come back for two main reasons. One was that he had felt alone after Hermione and Ron got married, isolating him a bit. Another was that he knew that Ginny needed time away due to his constant depression. So, Harry had returned to Hogwarts to think things over.

 

Harry turned his head slightly as he heard familiar footsteps. He illuminated the area with his room out of caution. Out of the darkness came Draco. Harry looked up at him with a hint of a smile. Like him, Draco had not aged but the trauma of the war had left their own scars on him. Draco had faced a lot of isolation from pretty much everyone after the war for being on the Death Eaters’ side. After some time, he had grown closer to Harry after hours. The two worked through their traumatic experiences together, but did it in secrecy while their classmates were all asleep.

 

Draco asked in a calm voice, “Ready, Po- Harry?” Draco still tended to slip up and call him Potter, but Harry was happy that the blonde boy was finally getting comfortable with him. 

 

Harry nodded, “Help me up.” Draco extended his arm and rolled his eyes, but helped Harry up regardless. 

 

Once Harry stood up, Draco asked, “Are you alright being touched today?” There were some times that simple touches caused full blown panic attacks due to his punishment and abuse-filled upbringing and then the war. Draco learned this after a day or two walking with Harry, and now asked every time that he wanted physical contact with the famous wizard.

 

Harry nodded, so Draco took Harry’s hand and laced their fingers together loosely. Draco, unlike Harry, hadn’t gotten much physical contact throughout his life. He was largely ignored by others around him unless he was being ‘a genius’ or ‘excelling expectations’. As a result, he wanted some form of positive physical contact that wasn’t worked for after the war ended. He wasn’t well liked, so he hadn’t told anyone about this trauma except for Harry, who obliged when he wasn’t feeling sensitive.

 

The now 19-year old boys walked in relative silence for most of the time they were together. They weren’t awkward around each other anymore, but prefered comfortable silence unless they had to ask something.

 

Draco felt a little vocal on this particular night, saying, “Everyone loves to tell me your adventures...I wish sometimes that I could have experienced them with you. They sound hair-raising.”

 

Harry chuckled softly, “They were. Not always for the best, Draco. We got injured, scarred...damaged…”

 

Draco frowned as they continued walking, “You are not damaged, we are not commodities.”

 

Harry smiled and asked, “Want to see something from my adventures? I know a secret room that I discovered back during first year.” Before Draco could say anything, Harry pulled his arm and they went down a series of corridors that were being covered up. Harry maneuvered around most of the distractions between them and took Draco to a very hidden room with a white sheet on one of the sides.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry said, “This is it. And it looks like Dumbledore never actually took the this away when he claimed to.” Harry unlaced his hand from Draco’s and slowly walked forward, down the shallow steps into a depression in the floor. He came to the cloth-covered side of the room. He stood for a minute before pulling the white cloth down. As he expected the Mirror of Erised faced them both.

 

Harry asked Draco after beckoning him closer, “What do you see?” He was purposely averting his own eyes from the mirror by looking at Draco instead.

 

Draco gave him a look of question, scoffing after looking at the mirror, “It’s a mirror, Potter. Obviously, I see me and you.” Harry quickly began chuckling, and then turned to see the mirror for himself. His parents were there like they had years ago. But so was Draco now. Not only that, but the two students were no longer in their school robes. Harry wore wedding robes that looked exactly like the ones that Bill Weasley wore. Craco wore white and green robes that looked a lot like a muggle wedding dress, his hair even more slicked back than normal.

 

Harry chuckled, and Draco asked, “What’s so funny, Potter?”

 

Harry composed himself, looking back at the mirror before saying, “I was just thinking about us at the Yule Ball...I don’t think you went, but I can imagine you dancing.” He turned to Draco, “Do you know how to dance?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and said with sarcasm, “As a wealthy pureblood, of course~ I haven’t taken a dance class in my entire life.”

 

Harry chuckled and looked at the mirror once more before he extended his hand, “Well...want to show me what you’ve learned?” Draco smirked happily and took Harry’s outstretched hand. Draco pulled Harry closer and they began dancing a small waltz. During the dance, Harry lifted Draco up  and turned with him as he did to Parvati Patil at the Yule Ball years ago.

 

Draco blushed slightly and teased, “Flirty, Potter…?” Harry shot him a grin and spun Draco for a bit before bringing him back down. Harry kept glancing toward the Mirror of Erised during their bout of dancing to see that the visual of him at their shared wedding was unchanging. As they danced in real time, Harry could see Draco dancing with him at their wedding.

 

After they began to rest afterward, Harry admitted to him, “I think I’m going to stay at Hogwarts for a long, long time. Do you want to see more hidden places from my past adventures?”

 

Draco asked after a moment, “Why do you feel like being so open with me? We were enemies, weren’t we?”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled, saying, “Well, that’s in the past; you’ve more than redeemed yourself. I think it’s time you feel included.” Harry looked up at the mirror again and then stood, “I’m going to Fluffy’s chamber, there’s a giant chessboard under him. Are you game?”

 

Draco smiled after a moment and stood, “I’m intrigued.” Harry walked to the mirror with a sheet to cover it. Before he covered it, he saw that something in the mirror had changed. The wedding versions of them had begun to embrace and kiss as flower petals rained behind him. He blushed before covering the mirror. He’d probably tell Draco at some point what the mirror actually showed. 

 

But for this evening, he decided to just relax and relive more memories with his ex-rival.


End file.
